twilightdead set
by emminema
Summary: Edward has just abandoned Bella , she is in a mess, but life wasn't going to get much easier , when a zombie apocolyptus breaks out. will Edward and the cullens come back and save Bella or leave her to die? R&R please . first fan fic , plz read !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the twisted beginning twilight/dead set

Bella moved to forks but after Edward abandons her she goes wild , but as she does that a zombie infestation begins will she survive or die and will Edward save her in time ?

Bella's POV

I was having a really crap day. Edward had recently abandoned me and I was a right state . I really missed him , I had never felt that way about anyone ever before , but you can't always expect to marry you first love , can you ?

It was in the middle of biology , I always thought that Edward would just come out of somewhere and sit in the desolate seat .

Lauren seemed to be acting nicer to me , she would say hi instead of the mean nasty looks and comments that she use to say about me . Also mike was becoming closer to me , because Edward had gone Nothing seemed to matter to him. I liked him , but not in the way that I liked Edward.

The day seemed to get better , and I couldn't wait to get out of school , it was really dragging.

At night I would roll over , but not feeling a stone cold , beautiful body that use to lay next to me .

It was Thursday morning . Maths was really boring . We were doing something about the circumference on a circle , which I remembered doing in my old high school in Phoenix . It was going really slowly , like it usually had done . Me secretly threading my headphones through my jacket and listening to my favorite song . It was the lullaby that edward could play on the piano .

I felt someone tugging against my headphones

' oi what are you doing ' I yelled

' Can't you hear what is going on outside . There going mad . ' Jessica said to me.

I grimaced ' I hope its a scrap . I love the good old scrap . '

the door opened . It did appear like a scrap but .....but it wasn't .

This boy entered the room coated in a layer of blood , with deep snarling coming from deep in him throat . It was really scary .

The whole class watched this thing , pounce and began ripped the guts out of the teacher. Not to be a suck up , but she had to be my favorite teacher even though I don't like maths at all.

The classroom filled with crys and screams , I wanted to scream , and yell for Edward , but I knew that he would never come back for me .

The only way out now was the window .

To be continued ........

hope you enjoy the beginning . Sorry its short .


	2. Chapter 2the learning

Chapter 2 – the learning

I darted for the windows . I couldn't moved very well because no one knew were they where to go.

As a came closer to the window , I picked up one of the chairs , throwing it towards the window pain , smashing the glass to smithereens.

It was a long way down to the ground , it was even worse , we were on the top floor of the school .

All I care about was seeing Charlie and Jacob , wishing and hoping they were safe from this danger. I couldn't bare it if they were in pain. This insane thing that was happening was too insane for anyone to live with .

I jumped. The scream echoed , and at the high that I had jumped from took my breath away . I smacked heavy on the ground. I pulled myself up and quickly sprinted towards my Van . I was scare out of my wits .

Stumbling , blood covered monsters darted out of no- were . I was freaky , I couldn't bring my self to terms on what was happening . Like a extremely bad nightmare.

Me being me, I tripped up and screamed , but I pulled myself up in the nick of time for me to get to my slow van .

I clambered in as quickly as possible , and began trying to start the car .

The monster thing smacked loudly against the window of the car , getting smacked and crushed as I sped away quickly .

These things were everywhere , Guts and gore spread out across the road , blood stained t-shirts . This was like that film from that time I went the cinema with Jessica , accept , it was very romantic , and well there isn't anything romantic about getting abandoned and your life getting crushed . He didn't care about me , he abandoned me for no reason.

I turned down my street , my heart pounded heavy , deep inside my chest .

As I got to the drive another car was parked there . It was a silver Volvo , but no-one was inside it.

I ran into the house, Empty

' EDWARD ? CHARLIE ?' I yelled , no answer or reply .

I ran quickly up stairs packing some clothes , laptop and food . I also had extra petrol , so I should have been fine .

I ran outside , starring into the silver Volvo , it still had the key in the ignition and the tank was bursting full. Some on was trying to help me.

I jumped in and reversed from the drive , Heart still pounding heavily ..

I knew what these thing were , I know vampires and I loved a vampire , and new a pack of werewolves and my best friend is a werewolf. I meet things which didn't seem real. These things are zombies. Things you only hear about in scary movies , or in films you see in the cinema .

To be continued

hope you like the chapter R&R please !!!


	3. Chapter 3 saving friends discovery

Chapter 3 – saving Friends and discovery

I was roaming around and **smack!** . Blood splattered all over the front window of the car . Nice . Edward would kill me if he was sitting next to me in this car with me for making it dirty , you know what he's like.

I popped my head out of my window ,.

' shit !' I screamed . Hopefully I didn't attract more of them zombies. The zombie that I re-killed was a lad from my school. Nice , im a murderer. I speeded on . I thought , I should take a shot at the way Edward drives, which was rather mad and fast , but It could be fun . I Wouldn't get a driving ticket or anything .

I had no idea where to go , unless I go looking for Jacob . He's probably morphed into a werewolf and ran off somewhere. But still he would be happy to see me , he might think im dead . Great ! .

Im just so worried about Charlie . Was he alive , NO !

I slammed on the brakes , smacking my nose heavily on the steering wheel . Blood was all over my face . I began screaming , I stared hell in the face. This zombie , police uniform , blood glazed , ultra blue eyes , It was Charlie . SHIT!

I really didn't want to do this , but he was trying to smash the window in, they have the strength to smash it in . I had to kill him , for my survival . It was vital . I began revving the engine running down my own father . I honestly felt like committing suicide . The tears that flow , wouldn't stop , I hated myself.

I pushed over the border of La Push. My hand trembling after what I had just done. These things were here to . I wonder how far these zombies had gone , and If Jake was okay , he only mattered now . It wasn't like Edward would come and save me now .

Chapter 3 – Alice's POV

I worried a lot . About Bella . I know we didn't live anywhere close to her , but Edward managed to leave his pride possession to her . The Volvo . Wow , leaving the Volvo to her was a big deal to him.

I could see everything , what was happening to Bella . I'm really freaked if she disappeared from my visions . Either she's died , or she's with that mutt , Jacob.

Bella's POV

I pushed on . In a nice car , in a bad time. I'm sure Jakes house wasn't far from here. I don't think he would be there , but I might as well try.

I drove around to this little barn . There was activity going on . I could here things move and clank together. I looked in all the pull down draws and pockets looking for things to use in case it's one of those things . I found something , nothing big but you know , a couple of knifes you could throw into someone's face which would cause pain .

I climbed out . Scared out of my wits . I tip toed over to see what it was . It was moving perfectly fine around the clapped out car .

' Hello? ' I was shaking out of my body at this moment. This thing moved quick and dropped a tool . I screamed .

' calm dow- Bella?' It was Jacob . Why was he hanging around . Snarling headed my way , freaking out the way I usually do , I threw on of these pen knifes at the zombies face , and it fell.

' Hey Jacob , what you doing here ? I thought you would have left , to get away from these zombies . ' I questioned .

' oh , I know , but I'm fine , they won't come by me , I've killed a load of them . There only coming over because your here . They love human blood . Its like your bloodsucker of an ex you had .' Jacob went on . ' It looks like your nose has had a good time , what did you do ?'

' I head butted the car wheel .' I frowned .

' Ha seriously , that is so funny!' Jacob couldn't stop laughing .

' it's not funny , I had to re-kill – re-kill c-c-harile. ' I began crying and climbed back in the blood stained Volvo . ' So – Jacob , are you coming or what . I'll need my tank re-filling soon . ' He ran over , and climbed in the passenger seat.

Soo what do you think of the chapter , so you like it . Please review or I wont make other chapters .

Thanks - emminema


	4. Chapter 4who,what,when,were,how!

Chapter 4 – who , what , when , where , how ?

We were driving , somewhere beyond La Push and Forks , far from there . I don't think that everywhere would be infected with zombies. Jacob just messed about with my jacket covered in my blood from my nose . It wouldn't stop bleeding , but I didn't care for anything any more . Blood ran across my angry face .

We tried the radio and my mobile , which I plugged in on the car.

' What happened with billy , Jacob?' I asked , I wondered why Billy hadn't stayed with Jacob.

' Billy , he went with the other wolves . I only stayed because I needed to get some stuff sorted , and well I thought that you would turn up , covered in blood . ' Jacob said . It was nice that some one thought I was brave enough to last this very long day . ' do you reckon we will survive , tonight ?' I asked Jacob , all I did was ask Jacob questions .

' Well Bella if we stay in the car you will be fine , because im here , but if you were on your own ........ well you would have been dead . That's a fact . The zombies wont come any were near the car . ' what I thought was really interesting was the way Jacob was so confident. It was really weird . I certainly wasn't confident . All that ran through my head was , death. I was filled with unpleasant thought's .

I didn't sleep that well that night as well . It was worse than sleeping rough . I had a nightmare . I woke up as I began getting crowded by Zombies , Edward right at the back of the zombies , not trying to save me or anything . He was being heartless . I woke up , a tear streamed down my face , making some of the dried out blood drip on my jeans .

I started the car and began driving . It was rather dark. I looked at my blood covered watch , cleaning it and looking at the time . It was 6:35 am . Rather early for me to be up , unless I felt like it . Jacob woke up startled , not understanding what is was doing . I drove for about 3 hours and stopped to refill .

' Jacob , could you refill for me , im not going out there . Please.' I nagged. I'd never acted so – so cautious in my life . I peeped out the door , to see what outside was like through Jacobs perspective. It was the same here .

' Jacob , could I swap sides , I need to go on my Laptop .'

' Bella , why did you bring your laptop? Its no use when the power runs out . ' Jacob

' I can use it , its got full power . I'll log on to my msn , see if anyone is still alive and I'll find out stuff about the zombie problem . I'll type in on google maybe ... dead people alive in America .' I was sure going bonkers. I didn't know what I was thinking . ' oh , could you also get some food out the trunk , im starving . Thanks ! '

I ate something and then turned on the laptop . I didn't want to waste the power .

I quickly typed in google on the bar and typed in ' infection in America .' It came up with some interesting stuff about some one broke into the research centre . This was weird . It was turning out exactly like that film I'd seen with Jessica. Some one went into a research centre and let out a infected animal . Basically , if you got bit , you became one of the infected , with ultra blue eyes and blood everywhere . These things could be stopped , but they weren't releasing the information on the internet .

The battery on the laptop was at 64percent . I had time to go on my Msn . Contact with the Cullen's had be poor . They had left about 3 months ago . I understood why they had left . Jasper attacked me and well they needed to move , or people would start noticing that there is something different about then , and then they would be in some trouble then .

Msn loaded quickly . They was 2 contacts online .

' hey Jake theres 2 people online , oh its only the Cull-. OH MY GOD ! IT'S 2 OF THE CULLENS !! .' I neally screamed the roof off.

Alice and Emmett were online . I clicked on Alice's name . I typed

Bella : Alice , Alice !

Alice : Hello ? Bella !

Bella : I can only stay on here for the bit , but tell Edward HI ! Tell him to come online ?

Alice : I don't know where he's gone . He's just disappeared on us.

Bella : what he's-

Alice : im sorry Bella , really don't know were he's gone , he disappeared about 2 days ago . He said he was looking for something .

Bella : is there zombies by you .

Alice : no . We live about 2134 miles away from you . The zombies won'r come here.

Bella : WOW , I really missed you , I had to jump out a window , and re-kill...

Alice : I know what happened Bella , im so sorry about your Dad , your mom is still alive though .

Bella : she is :) thanks Alice . When you hear from Edward , tell me or call me , call me please .

Alice : you know I will Bella . Edward does care about you Bella . Don't forget I can see the future , I know what you wrote in your diary , and I know your with Jacob now .

Bella : he's protecting me , from the zombies , they wont come near the car . Do you know were the zombies haven't got to yet .

Alice : well , were you are , your going to have to drive south , for about 1000 miles , thats for proper safty.

Bella : thanks Alice . I've got to go , tell everyone hi from Bella bye Alice .'

I signed out . I would talk again with the Cullens .Hopefully. I just don't believe I had got contact with them . I wondered were Edward had gone ?

' Jacob , we need to drive south , NOW !' I yelled .

The massive road trip began . We pondered along down a massive route . Something bad happened . It was about 10 am . The road , was rather bad and we were about 145 miles into this journey . * screech * .

what a cliff hanger ey ! Read and review please ! Did ya like it ? Give me ideas .


	5. Chapter 5 dying isn't a good way to go

Chapter 5 – death isn't a great way to go !

Bella's POV

( screech )

' SHIT ! ' The words slurred out my mouth like I was drunk . The car had skidded of the causeway , flipping and turning in the sky. It felt like it would never end . It finally did . The top of the car , crushed on top of me .

What was really weird was that Jacob had gone .

' Jacob ? JACOB ! ' I freaked out . He had just left me to die . Protecting his own safety . It wasn't like his brains could get pulled out . He was a werewolf .

Jacobs POV

i'd left her , while the car was in mid flight . I wouldn't have survived that crash , so I opened the door and jumped . I thought she was dead , so I might as well leave. As I touch the ground I morphed into a werewolf and began running .

I was scared for my families safety . Especially Billy's . I needed to tell him what had happened to Charlie . Billy had no close friends left any more . Harry died from a heart attack , Charlie got turned into a zombie . Great !

Bella's POV

I began freaking out. The car had flipping crashed , with me helplessly trapped underneath . I could hear loud snarls and growls coming from the forest . Route 54 had a massive forest .

I started crying . I didn't want to die in this way , getting my brains and guts getting ripped out . Fabulous !

I wanted to die ....................... well I don't know the way I wanted to die . I hadn't got round to planning that since the last time I was in serious danger , when I got attacked by James in my old ballet studio .

I thought that was bad . This was even worse. The car seat and the board in front of me was crushing me . I could barely breath. The snarls were much closer . Zombie arms were trying to reach for my arms and face . I began screaming .

' GET FUCKING AWAY ! * scream * ' LEAVE ME ALONE! '

My screaming eventually stopped . I didn't have the energy any more . I was going to die , and there was no doubt about that.

I was still getting crushed by the car seat sliding forward, and my smashed up laptop screen glass getting deeper lodged in my leg . The pain was excruciating.

My eye's slowly closed . I had no idea what was going on.

I thought about death too much on this journey . Now it had came . To early in my life . I was only 18 for fuck sack , and I'd only ever loved Edward , who did care about me .

Alice's POV

I seen into the future . All I could see , was Bella , getting crushed .

' OH MY GOSH! Carlisle , does Edward have his phone on him ? I questioned .' Well does he ?

' Yes but he hasn't answered for like , 4 days . You know since he left.' carlisle answered back . 'why .'

' listen and find out .' I said back. I began dialling edward's number .

' Not answering , but his – his phone's on .' I tried again .

' Edward , Edward , Alice is here . '

' Oh hey Alice , what's up? Edward questioned .' It seems urgent.'

why was Edward Answering , I didn't understand .

' It's Bella , she's – she's in danger , she's crushed under a car, zombies every

where , she's unconscious.'

' were is she Alice , Tell me NOW ! ' I voice changed . He sounded scared .

' route 54 .' I spoke back .

' Well ,Alice , im about 50 miles off there , im on my way . I'll run , you'll carry on talking .' Edward nagged ! He obviously still loved Bella , too much . He must have been looking for her to save her . I also didn't understand why I could see Bella again . I Remember on Msn , Bella saying that Jacob was with her .

' Okay , Edward , Bella is 2 miles south off the 30th turn of road , you should be able to see smoke , and maybe 6 to 10 zombie things .' I explained .

' oh , Alice I can see smoke now !' Wow Edward was quick.

Edwards POV

' Thanks Alice !' I put the phone down. I couldn't hear much , apart from snarling of about 7 zombies . That shorty stopped . They stumbled away screeching , because of me , cool!

I looked at the car , smashed up , broken . I walked over . I could just make out Bella . Covered in blood . I couldn't believe my eye's , I thought she was dead . Lying there helplessly .

I ripped away the metal frame , pulling her broken , blood layered body out . Lucky that she still was human. But was she still alive .

I began running out of the zombie danger zone.

Do you like my chapter , and another cliff hanger .

Read and review . I do not own twilight or deadset !


	6. Chapter 6 what's going on ?

Chapter 6 What's Going On ?

Bella's POV

I woke up , slowly . I didn't know where I was . I just layed there , confused . It was like deja ' vu ' all over again . I didn't like it .

Wire's a tubes stuck out of me in all directions , and I felt like a robot . I looked at my arms , both in bright red coloured casts . My leg had a white bandage on it.

My vision was burred still . I could make out a face . It was Edward's . I screamed !

I didn't understand why I could scream ?

' Hey , baby , calm down , your okay , your safe !' Edward walked over and explained .

I screamed again.

' why are you screaming ?' he asked

' Because you here . By the way how did I get here , I r-r-really don't understand. All I can remember , is me , getting crushed under a car , me screaming , and them zombie things putting the hands under the car trying to grab me . I really don't understand .'

I was seriously confused now.

' Bella your okay . The zombie things can't get you any more . Your lucky you survived.' Edward said . I don't believe he had saved me . I brushed his cheek .

' Few , its not a dream , and im in heaven . 'we both laughed and I began coughing loudly . ' oh , tell the nurse if some one called Jacob Black tries coming in , tell them not to , you'll understand .'

' why Bella ? He's your best friend.' Edward said , he looked as confused as I was .

' Alice hasn't told you has she . Jacob was with me before the car crashed . He just left . ' I said . I upset expression filled my face , and anger filled Edward .

' im going to get that mutt !'

Edward walked out , and my mother Renee walked straight in .

' oh honey , you got to stop hurting yourself , oh and I've heard about Charlie , Edward's sister , Alice told me . ' I began crying .

' stupid bloody zombies , hurting me , making me cry . ' I said , trying to drown my sorrows .

' Bella this time you are coming back to Phoenix, you have nowhere to live . '

Edward walked in . ' She can live with us , if she wants . '

me and Renee looked at each other .

' well Mom its up to you .' I asked . I had a option to live with the Cullen's or stay with my Mom .

' No Bella . It's your pick . ' my mom was encouraging .

' Would I be able to live -live with the ............Cullen's . Mom i'll visit you as much as possible . '

' okay Bell's . I'll call you later bye .' Renee left . I was confused .

' your okay with me living with you ? ' I asked Edward .

' yeah ! Every one agreed . I'll be back in a hour. Bye .' Edward left the room .

It was about half an hour later , I was read a magazine , and Edward was still hunting , and guess who walked in .

' Get OUT , GET OUT ! .I smacked a button which called the nurse out , next to my bed . ' you have some guts to show your face around here , after you abandoned me , and left zombies nearly kill me . Thanks a lot bitch !' I yelled .

Bella , I want to say sorry . ' Jacob stammered out .

In a rage , I began pulling all the wires out , I limped up , walked over to Jacob , and slapped him . I pushed him out of the room . Alice stood there looking at me , laughing her head off .

I noticed Alice , and yelled her . She ran over ad hugged me.

' What have you done to Jacob . You just slapped him out of the room! Haha ! So I guess your feeling better.

' im confused , broke both arms and I have half a computer screen in my leg , so I guess im fine. ' We laughed.

' Well I hop you get better then . ' Alice skipped away.

The nurse hooked me up to the machines again. I felt febbal . I couldn't do anything .

I knew about the Volvo. I knew it was Edward's . I was scared he was going to kill me . Lol . Edward loved his Volvo like it was his moon child. I knew what I had done – well what Jacob had done to the car . He was the on driving it .

Well , its a small chapter , next chapter , there back , but who .

Cliff hanger read and review


	7. Chapter 7 return of them !

Chapter 7 – return of them !

She's back . But who is she .

I final got to go to my new home ! I was only saying new because i'd never seen there new house . Considering they were living in a shaded place in California , I was dead excited .

I wasn't frightened of getting attack up here by them zombies . They wouldn't come up here , would they? I didn't know .

' well , Bella , what do you make of the house . ' Edward asked me .

' well , its amazing . I thought the house you had on the outskirts of Forks was nice , well I was mistaken . ' I said . The house was fabulous. It was 2 floored and the rooms looked massive and there were loads of windows .

' Alice decorated your room . You know what she's like . She kind of went out and brought you a whole new wardrobe as well . I'm sorry about that . '

' its okay Edward . I know what Alice is like , hyperactive on clothes and decoration . ' I spoke . We both laughed .

' well come on Bella , i'll show you to your room . Its next to mine ! ' Edward said . He seemed as excited as I was .

My room was big and nice , considering that Alice decorated It . It had a massive wardrobe and a double bed .

' Edward , you and your family didn't have to do this for me . ' I grimaced at what they had done for me .

' Bella , get some rest .'

it was nightfall when I finally woke up . I laid there in my king sized bed , looking out at the night sky .

I looked down , at the bottom of the forest , glaring at a face , ginger hair . . I knew that face . This person had some other people with them . Layered in blood . I screamed and ran out of the room .

I slammed on Edward's door , loudly .

' Are you okay Bella , you look like you've just seen a ghost . '

I began shaking , I couldn't keep my balance and fell to the floor . Edward scooped me up in his arms .

' Bella , talk . ' he began shaking me . I focused on the door .

' I need to talk to Alice , I've just seen about 5 people outside , 1 with – with – with ginger h-h-h-hair . ' I shuddered at the words 5 people .

' SHIT ! Come on we gotta get Alice ! . ' we hurried over to Alice's room .

' Bella , tell Alice what you had seen . ............... BELLA ! ' Edward nagged at me .

' Alice , I-I-I-I think i've just seen V-V-V-Victoria !'

what another cliff hanger sorry its a short chapter . I want to save the action for chapter 8 XD lol read a review !!!


	8. Chapter 8 part one

Chapter 8 – Victoria's return .

I did believe I thought I has seen Victoria returning , with them zombies . I knew it was her .

Her long , beautiful ginger coloured hair , her eyes and that old white coloured feathered coat she would always carry round with her .

' Alice , can you see what's going to happen in the future , for all of us. What's Victoria doing ? ' I asked . I was becoming anxious .

' I'm sorry Bella , I can't very much , oh , apart from her , she's trying to – to kill you !' Alice described .

' Alice , were going to have to take her down , kill her before she sets eyes on Bella again , im not letting her get hurt . Wait , Bella , was there anybody with her?' Edward asked .

' Yeah , im sure what they were as well , zombies . But what confuses me is that the zombies wouldn't go by you and Jacob , because your a vampire and Jacobs a werewolf .So , why are they going by Victoria?

I became really confused now .

' Alice go get everyone , NOW ! ' Edward commanded Alice . She ran straight out of the room .

' No matter what happens Bella , I wont let Victoria or those zombies place a foot near you . ' his jaw tightened. He looked nervous ' You shouldn't have came to live with us , you would have been safer with you mother . '

' Edward , I would have been worse off . Victoria would have hunted me down still and probably killed me . ' I scratched at my wrist . I tensed all up . ' I also think I know why the zombies will go by Victoria .'

' why , Bella , this is vital information . ' Edward nagged .

' Well , when this thing happened , and I was with Jacob in the car before he abandoned me , I research about what happened. Some one had broken into the research facility and released a bunch of wild animals infected with something . That's why I had half a smashed laptop screen , lodged in my leg . '

I hated thinking about that crash . It brought back really bad memories , the snarling zombies , the excruciating pain that my chest was going through. I'll stop thinking about it now ,

The whole of the Cullen family were eventually in the room . Emmett questioned

' so , how are we going to get rid of Victoria and he dumb zombie minions then ?

' I don't know , me , Alice and Jasper will stay here to protect Bella . The rest of you will lead Victoria into a trap or try tracking . I'm shit at it though. ' Edward suggested. ' does that sound okay . I know the zombies wont come by us . But Victoria still can , so take down the zombies first . '

Jasper looked confused ' but , Edward , if the zombies can't come by us , how are we going to take them down ?

' Well ,' I began saying ' Have you got any flick knifes or pen knifes ?' I asked .

Esme ran straight out the room , and straight back again .

' We have a whole draw full of them , why do you need them ?' Esme questioned ,

' Well , you see when I went to Jacobs , after I jumped out of a school window , I found some knifes in Edwards Volvo , which im sorry for destroying . One zombie crept up and I threw it into they face and they dropped dead , again . Use that technique and there all goners , again ,' I said .

I put my face in my hands . I was angry with myself for some reason .

' what's the matter Bella ? ' Rosalie walked aver and sat next to me on the bed that Edward brought for his room for some reason . And why was she being nice to me . She wasn't very nice to me when James tried killing me . That name made me shudder. James ! At least that dog looking vampire was dead .

Next morning 

It was next morning . I just sat there all night talking to Edward , I couldn't sleep much because I was scared that Victoria would come in .

Rosalie , Emmett , Carlisle and Esme all set off to find and trap Victoria before she got to me and killed or tempted to kill me . I couldn't Imagine Esme killing anyone . Not even another vampire . She seemed so sweet.

Edward guarded me like I was the queen in a sweet shop . Wouldn't let me out of sight or anything .

There was a loud knocking at the door . Edward slowly paced towards the door , not knowing if it was Victoria or not !

To be continued . Chapter 8 will be continued . I'm tired .

Read and review please .


	9. Chapter 8 PART 2! XD

Chapter 8 – part two .

_There was a loud knocking at the door . Edward slowly paced towards the door , not knowing if it was Victoria or not !_

Bella's POV

my heart was beating loudly and I became very frantic . I didn't know who it was , apart from Edward wouldn't open the door .

I stayed on the landing with Alice and Jasper , being a coward . Edward opened the door .

' Oh , hey. What you doing back so early ?' He asked . He walked over to me and said ,

' It's okay Bella , it was only Esme . ' I calmed down . I don't understand why I was so scared . Esme was so nice .

' Did you come alone , Esme ? Edward questioned .

' I think so , I don't know weather Victoria might have followed me or anything. ' Esme replied . Then I started freaking out again . Victoria could possibly be in the garage and no one knew about it .

' Alice , were is Victoria at the moment , what can you see her doing ? ' I worryingly asked.

' She's heading this way , On her own . Jasper , Emmett , Rosalie and Carlisle took out the zombies . But they couldn't handle Victoria , so she's coming this way . For Bella ! . '

I placed my head in my hands like I did last night . I knew I wouldn't be in loads of danger , if I didn't act stupid . But if I was left alone , I was a vampire snack or a zombie snack . I didn't know which . Hopefully none .

Night time disaster 

Again I stayed in Edward's room . This time I focused on the outside of the window. I watch cautiously to see anything move .

Edward tried talking to me , so did Emmett and Alice, but I simply just ignored them .

' Earth to Bella ! Hello ! ' Emmett yelled down my ear .

' ouch ! Are you trying to pop my ear bubble or what ! ' I yelled back .

' Bella , your pre-occupied, are you okay ?' I ignored him again, totally . I'd seen someone outside . It was Victoria .

The colour washed from my face . Well the only bits of colour I had im my face . Edward thought I was going to throw up .

' Bella , are . You . Okay ?' Edward virtually spelt out what he said .

' V-v-v-v-Victoria's outside ! ' I just about managed to stammer out what I said . Edward's and Emmett's face's both stiffened.

' Spilt up ! ' Alice yelled. Edward stayed with me . Well tried to . He got pulled away to try and cause a diversion.

That just left me , all on my own . I wasn't like Edward wanted to go , but Victoria knew how the Cullen's planned .

I began shaking . Freaked out because I was left all on my own . I didn't know what to do . Weather I should get armed .

I ran over to the tall lamp shade , which was turned off , un-screwed the light bulb out , and took the shade off . I was left with the pole .

Edward's POV

I wasn't scared of Victoria . I was scared in case she got to Bella. I didn't want to leave her in the room on her own . But , she's clever . She'll find away to stop her if Victoria comes by her .

Me and Carlisle looked over the garages and the down stairs . It seemed empty . Well no other vampires walking round accept us .

I went upstairs . Alice and Jasper where on the 1st floor .

' Alice , what's the future . What's Victoria planning ?'

' I can sense her presents . She's nearby . She's either in the house or the outsides . But I think she's got in . ' Alice glared me and Jasper . We could here heavy footsteps on the floor above us .

Bella was on the top floor . She was obviously trying to get away from some one . She was going backwards , towards the door . Victoria had found away in . On her own . No zombies with her . They wouldn't come in , due to the fact those zombies didn't like us or the werewolves . I shot upstairs .

Bella's POV

Victoria had found away in . I started screaming .

Why was I screaming loads lately , it was like a addiction to me now . Anyway I freaked out .

' Get Away From Me ! ' I yelled . I had no idea what I was meant to do . Victoria didn't say anything . She just moved forward every time I moved backwards . Now she was really freaking me .

My jaw tightened and my broken arms wanted to slam into Victoria's face . I was nice !

I now stood against the wall . The door was the side of the room . And I was diagonal from the window aswell. This was bad . I had no way of getting to the door . Victoria was now only about 1 foot facing me .

' My , Edward was right , you do smell good . ' Victoria ranted .

' leave him out of it !' I yelled ,trying to escape from Victoria's grasp. My eye's began watering . I tried not to cry , trying to stay brave .

Victoria was now pinning me tightly against the wall .

I tried yelling from Edward , But nothing would come out of my mouth . Victoria grasped my throat tightly . She wasn't going with her quick attempt to murder me . She was going to take it slow , to make Edward suffer. But I wasn't going to let that happen!

I smacked her with all my power , with the cast I had on my arms . But nothing worked . I could barely breath .

The door smacked right open . But was It too late . I felt like fainting. I didn't want to die in Edward's Bedroom . I would rather it was my own .

Anyway Victoria dropped me . I fell to the ground like a rag doll . Emmett and Jasper caused a diversion to get Victoria confused and then Edward jumping right on top of Victoria snapping her head off.

I just layed there , with Alice right besides me . I had my eye's wide open , but barely able to breath . Not just because Victoria had strangled me . Also because about her head . It just popped right off . Victoria had now gone . I didn't need to worry any more , or did I ?

Lol. Do you like chapter 8 part 2 ! hope you did . Pleasse read and review . I need to work with encouragement with your nice reviews !


	10. Chapter 10 happy ever after or is it?

Chapter 9 – happy ever ending , or is it ?

Bella's POV

I was safe now . Even though I was laying on the floor gasping for air , Victoria , and them zombies were gone . The Cullen's saved me yet again. I was so happy . I could sleep without being scared . Sleep in my own room .

Edward walked over to my and picked me up in his arms . I weakly grimaced at him.

He took me to my bedroom , and layed me on my bed . I was already asleep .

I felt a bit dizzy .

The End !

:( Aww ! The end :( !!! im writing a sequel to this story . Yes a twilight Dead set story sequel . The first 2 chapters will be published today so look out for them.

Read and review !


End file.
